Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 51-129817 (129817/76) discloses a die-casting apparatus similar to one having a squeeze passage communicating with a die cavity at a portion of the latter other than the portion where the die cavity communicates with a runner, and a squeeze plunger snugly and slidably disposed in the squeeze passage, the squeeze plunger being adapted to be moved, before the runner is closed, to forcibly displace the molten metal from the squeeze passage back to the die cavity to effect a squeeze on the molten metal in the die cavity. Such a die-casting apparatus as referred to above has not been practically used. In fact, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 51-129817 merely discloses the provision of the squeeze passage and the squeeze plunger and does not suggest at all various practical factors such as the relationship between the cross-sectional area and axial length of the squeeze passage.